


Midnight Purrs

by evoboo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats, F/M, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoboo/pseuds/evoboo
Summary: Felix, Marianne and cats...
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Midnight Purrs

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Pookie... thanks for the challenge!

‘Felix?’

‘Can you come with me? It’s urgent.’

‘Is someone ill? It’s the middle of the night!’ 

Its… one of the cats, Marianne. She’s been holed up in my room for a couple of days, but there’s something wrong…’

‘Let me get my cloak.’

Neither spoke any further as Marianne quickly threw a heavy woollen shawl over her long nightdress and picked up a small bag of supplies. They hurried side by side along to Felix’s room and slipped in quietly, aware of the lateness of the hour.

‘She’s under the bed.’ Felix has knelt down, peering worriedly into the small space. ‘She was very restless earlier and really vocal, then she just she crawled under there, and although she’s been quieter, even food has failed to coax her out.

Marianne pushed him gently aside to take the spot that he vacated. ‘Can you bring the lantern down here?’ She asked softly. 

‘Should I pull the bed out or something?

‘No… I think I know…’ Marianne’s soft voice drifted as the light was set on the floor next to her. ‘Hey, sweetheart.’ She cooed to the mackerel stripe which was staring back at her panting slightly.

Marianne sat back up and delicately brushed the dust of the floor from her hands.

‘She’s going to give birth Felix.’ She said quietly, looking down at the ground. ‘She’s nesting on a blanket or something under there. She should be able to manage alone, but if it’s okay, I will stay just in case there are any difficulties.’

Felix was stood awkwardly with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes averted and a faint blush high on his cheeks. ‘Right.’ He mumbled.

There was a long silence.

‘Um. Do you want to stay down there or I could grab you a chair…’ Felix offered finally.

‘Oh. Well, it may be a while…’

‘If you want, I can keep watch and come and get you again if there are any problems.’

‘I… I don’t mind.’ It was Marianne’s turn to colour. ‘Although, I suppose there might be talk if I were found here…’

Felix choked a little at that.

‘It’s just, she says it’s her first babies…’ Marianne explained. 

‘She _said_?’ Felix finally looked at the woman in surprise.

‘Well… I mean…’ Marianne looked even more ill at ease. ‘I sometimes get impressions as to what a bird or an animal is saying…’ Her voice was so quiet she was barely audible. ‘Foolish, I know.’ She added defensively.

‘Ha, well I came to you because you seem to have a way with beasts…’ Felix was rubbing the back of his neck. ‘Maybe not so foolish.’ He shrugged.

Silence fell again. Marianne continued to study the floor while Felix shot furtive glances at her. In truth, he could have stared quite brazenly for all she would have noticed.

‘Your hair is much longer than I expected.’ Felix said suddenly, immediately cringing at his pathetic small talk.

‘I don’t think I have ever seen yours anything other than tied up either.’ Marianne risked a shy glance up at him. ‘It is a beautiful colour, It reminds me of Dorte’s mane!’

‘Oh!... Right.’ Felix ran a hand through his locks nervously. ‘That’s the stallion, yeah? The one you visit regularly.’

‘You noticed?’ Marianne looked surprised. ‘Why?’

Felix was beginning to wish the ground would swallow him up. Or that the damn cat would start to actually produce kittens and spare him this awkwardness.

‘The stable is a popular place for the cats to birth.’ He mumbled. ‘I often go and feed the mothers since they are busy looking after their kits. I see you there a lot.’

Marianne frowned a tiny crease in her brow. ‘I see. I’m afraid I don’t recall seeing you there.’ She admitted.

‘Well, your eyes are usually on the floor.’ He accused, a little harshly.

‘Yes, I suppose that’s true.’ Marianne agreed sadly.

Felix sighed. ‘I didn’t mean… shit.’ He shrugged and gave up, a deep scowl on his face.

Pure infernal silence once again.

‘ _You_ remind me of a wild animal sometimes.’ Marianne spoke up, and her voice actually sounded a little amused.

‘Pardon?’

‘It’s… well… most animals require the time and the patience to gain their trust and respect, and even if you do – some of them remain difficult and undomesticated.’

‘Rather rude.’ Felix grouched then his eyes widened when she giggled gently.

‘You are most _definitely_ difficult at times Felix.’

‘Hmm. Where is this suddenly coming from?’ Felix’s eyes slid onto her for a second. She was examining her hands instead of the floor.

‘I don’t know.’ She admitted. ‘I think perhaps it is hysteria. I find myself in Felix Fraldarius’s bedroom in the middle of the night, sat before his bed awaiting a birth.’ She giggled again. ‘Explain to me which part of that scenario is normal!’

He couldn’t help snorting a laugh. ‘Point taken.’ He conceded.

‘Why did you come to me?’ Marianne asked next. This time she looked up at him quizzically for a second.

‘I told you. I see that you are good with animals.’ He replied gruffly. ‘I suppose it was also because Linhardt would probably have not woken, and even if he did, he’d likely have told me to get lost… and Mercedes just talk and talks the whole time…’

‘So I was the least likely to cause you a problem?’ 

‘I did consider that you might be scared or refuse since…. Well… I guess we haven’t ever really spoken properly before…’

‘I’d not refuse to help anyone.’ She said softly.

‘No. I suppose you wouldn’t.’

This time when the silence fell, it didn’t feel quite as awkward. Felix went so far as to pick up a cushion from his bed and hand it down to Marianne to make her more comfortable. She took another cursory look under the bed.

‘She is straining now.’ The girl reported. ‘It won't be long until the first one arrives.

‘Have you witnessed this before?’ Felix asked humbly.

‘Oh, yes.’ Marianne looked directly at him, her eyes shining. The mother will wash her kit and bite the cord quite instinctively. There is usually a wait until the next comes along, which gives her plenty of time to see to them all individually. She will be hungry and tired once she is done, though. You said you had food?’

Felix nodded. ‘I’ve been saving her scraps.’ 

‘So what is it about cats that you like so much?’ Marianne asked, sitting herself back up.

‘Huh. Well, they are fierce and independent. Very effective killers of course…’

‘Of course…’

Felix mumbled something incoherent.

‘Pardon?’

‘I _said_ they are cute.’ He scowled.

‘Oh…’ A smile touched Marianne’s lips. ‘Yes… cats _are_ totally adorable. You know…’ She blushed suddenly. ‘I suppose it is a feline that _you_ remind me of come to think of it.’

‘What!’

‘You have such grace when you fight. It can be quite mesmerising…’

‘I’m hardly adorable though…’ Felix contested faintly.

Marianne bit her lip and quickly ducked down to look under the bed. ‘Oh! The first one has arrived already! Oh, Felix, do look!’ She shuffled back slightly to allow him room to sink down by her side.

‘Hey! Good girl!’ He praised the mother gently, a genuine smile breaking on his normally downturned lips. He watched for a moment as the kitten was given a thorough wash, then turned to beam at Marianne who was staring at him with warm fondness in her doe-like eyes. ‘That seemed to go well!’ He commented.

‘Well, the mother has been lucky to have such tender care taken of her in her final days of preparation.’ She noted softly.

‘Tsk. Shut up! She _forced_ her way in.’ Felix disputed. ‘I was hardly going to turf her out again when she appeared under the weather...’

‘Are you _so_ concerned that you might be perceived as being kind?’ Marianne queried with a raised brow. 

Felix huffed.

‘Well, now I know your secret…’ Marianne whispered, right next to his ear. ‘It is safe with me though Felix. Healer’s promise.’

‘Don’t be so soft!’ The swordsman groaned nudging her gently with his shoulder. ‘Besides… who knew that _you_ could be so forthright and confrontational when you want to be!’ He added with a smirk.

‘Hmm. I guess we shall both have to swear to keep our confidences to ourselves.’ She smiled at him tenuously.

‘I guess we will!’ He agreed.


End file.
